DesIre war
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: The war of independence between Isole Del Destino and Ireland TOTALFICTION
1. The beginning

_" IRELAND!"_

I was 18... I finally understood what I should do..

_" I WANT MY INDEPENDENCE! !" _I Yelled at the top of my lungs when I stood at the end of the main docks.

Ireland was standing only 10 feet away from me. His eyes were wide.

There was a fleet of ships off in the distance behind me along with some soliders waiting in the water behind me. My army's general standing right next to me.

Only thing that filled the air was silence but the wind.. it was dancing..

" _I no longer want to be dependent on you...No... I no longer __**NEED**__ to be dependent on you." _I stated, arching my brows at him. I simply had enough of his bull shit. First, he takes my sister. Second, my sanity. Then, finally, My dignity..

_"You fucking Idiot. I wont give it to you!"_ Was his last words to me, pulling a pistol once I pulled out a dagger, rushing at him.

have you ever heard of the saying "Never bring a knife to a gun fight" ? Well, In this situation, Its the same thing.

He shot the dagger out of my hand, causing it to spin at him instead of it being deflected somewhere else. He actually caught the dagger by the handle.

I gasped loudly, skidding to a stop in front of him and then... He swiped the dagger in front of me. I didn't have enough time to react yet I was able to duck down..But.. that didn't help at all.. The sharp blade of that brilliant knife swiped across my forehead deeply.

My eyes widened when I saw blood streaming down from my forehead onto my face and flying onto the right side of the dock. I stepped back away from him in disbelief then he shoots at me again.

The bullet went straight to my chest, causing me to fly back into the water. I wasn't too far away from the edge. Even though so many years have passed, I still couldn't swim, so I just sunk like a rock.

_"CHARGE!" _I heard the general before I crashed into the water.

The crimson color of the heavy substance drifted towards the surface while I sunk.

_Could this be my end? Will I ever see my beloved sister again? Will I even actually have a life..?_

Thoughts ran through my head while I slowly closed my eyes but before they were closed, I saw someone jump into the water. I passed out..


	2. The wound and Wish

I slowly awoke inside of a tent, a tent on our side of the battle field. My people haven't given up hope.. They still fought for their country… They still fought for me…

I slowly sat up, holding my bandaged forehead."… " I got off of the cott and walked outside of the tent. There was bullets.. missles..and grenades flying through the air. The death toll must have been high... It was in the middle of the night. I must have been out for at least 12 hours.

I looked down at body to see that all shirt and pants had been removed.. My chest wrapped in bandages as well. That.. bullet.. He could have killed me with that one bullet.

Then I looked back up to the scene in front of me to see Quincey rush to me." Kat! Oh thank god! I thought you were going to die!" He stopped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I yelped in pain when he hugged me. He flinched backing away from me."Sorry! Non volevo farti del male!" He frowned, examining me to see if he didn't reopen my wound.

" Il suo bene, il suo bene." I put up my hands, sighing softly." Just tell me whats the status on our side."

"We are losing terribly.." Quincey announced to me, lowering his head to stare at his leather boots." Most of the soldiers are already dying off and they're the elite... ELITE!"He looked back up at me, panicking. Tears were filled in his eyes.

I turned away, frowning." You got to be kidding me.. We were prepared and everything!" I would walk over to my cott again to see..a present.. it looked so familiar.. but where did it come from?

I picked it up and opened it. My eyes widened. I saw a folded up piece of paper and a neon green uniform with white pants and white sashes, folded neatly.

I picked up the note, unfolding it.

"This other nation keeps sending them god damn bombs every god damn minute." He shouted at me then dived inside of the tent when a bomb had gone off near by.

I read the note, not being phased by the bomb's sound or effect on the earth.

"Fy nymuniad i chi, Ymladd dros eich rhyddid." I whispered as I read the note.

I set the note down along with the box. I grabbed the coat and sashes and quickly slipped them on."...I will fight for that freedom then.."

I stared down at the black haired male that laid there, whimpering."We're not going to get through this.. Kat.. Why did you pull us into this death trap?"

"...I did it for our freedom.. and All that have died, their deaths shall not go in vain. I will gain the freedom that he have being craving for. Now, stand on your two feet and you will tell me you will not give up." I said bluntly.

Quincey stared up at me, surprised." Katalina.." He'd furrow his brows a bit, slowly getting up to his feet."... You're right.. I've joined this army.. and I will act like a soldier."

"Don't act.. Be the soldier you're suppose to be.." I would grab the pants, slipping them on. Then walk pass Quincey, grabbing a musket.

I would walk out of the tent, looking up at the sky. At first it was blanketed with smoke from the explosions but now.. it was a partly cloudy night sky, I could see the full moon.. I took my breath... then walked slowly onto the battle field...

_That note...It was in Welsh... Why was it in Welsh..? And How could I understand it? I never read Welsh before in my life... Or have I..._

_My Wish for you, Fight for your freedom._


	3. Victorious taste but sour ending

_Year... 2009..._

_Month... November _

_Day... 15th..._

_I am now 20.. the war has been going on for two years. I never expected it to last.. I just wanted it to end just after a week.. But That wasn't happening.. Me and Patrick have stubborn methods on fighting. He taught me ways of fighting, along with my older brothers, Kiku and Adian._

_It truely has been an incredible war.. due to all of the luck we've been through lately. Ireland's supply of weapons had strangely ended.. Maybe Him and the other nation got into a fight.. It gave us a break through for the last of the war.._

_My land and his. Were covered and stained with blood. Our hands are stained with blood..We are not saints. We are not Light Nor Dark. The sun will not smile on us the way it did, the clouds will not cry just for us.. Mother will cry for the citizens that we all have killed.._

_All because of me_

This was it... the last day...

Patrick stood there in front of his thousands of men. As did I.

We stood there, staring each other down.

It was almost mind bending. Who would have thought that it'd all come down to this.

"Aye' Kat!" Patrick had said before walking towards me. My soldiers flinched, taking aim. But before they could shoot I waved for them to stand down then I made my way towards him as well.

We stopped only a yard away from each other.

"So.. ye' really wanting that independence, huh?" He'd pull out a cigarette, placing it into his mouth.

"..." I didn't bother to answer him, slowly lifting up my musket and took aim at him.

"So.. You are going to kill your own brother for your independence..? You truely are a selfish brat.. But.." He'd light his fag()." I always did want to spoil you like a princess like you are.. but, you had to give all of that to that good for nothing.."He spat a bit before taking a drag of the cigarette, blowing out its smoke.

The sky started to sound upset as it grumbled.

" you made me go through hell.. My entire life.. Im ending it all here and now." I growled, holding my musket steady.

"Hmph.."I saw him take out his pistol and he aimed it at me while he takes another drag."How is that scar of yours?"

"...Shut up, drunkard.." I grumbled.

The sky boomed. Mother was angered..

My hands started to shake as I stared at Patrick intensely, perpared to shoot.

"...Two years of war..." He'd look up at the sky and I swear.. I saw tears in his eyes."All to get away from me.. How stupid.. You truely are an idiot."

I flinched, then ran at him and thrusted my musket at him. He quickly moved to the side, pushing the musket away quickly and grabbed onto my arm and slammed the barrel of the pistol onto the side of my side.

"...I can't kill you.. I never had the guts to..."

He slowly released my arm, pulling the pistol away from my head.. Then..He just..walked away..

"Kill me. If you got the guts.. " He challenged.

I stared up at him."... what...? You're just going to walk away?"

He stopped in his tracks, looking back at me.

It started to pour down mother's tears..

...It.. almost looked like Patrick was crying...

"Im giving you independence..Take it or leave it... Just get out of my sight and my land..." He throws his cigarette down.

I watched him walk away, falling to my knees in disbelief..I let my musket fall out of my hands. I looked at the sky, lowering my brows.

_My brother was crying... He was crying that he had lost his sister.. and his love..._

I spread out my arms slowly, feeling so light. I have won.. I have gained my independence..

_This victory tasted great... but like a pineapple.. Its always turns out to be a bit sour_


End file.
